


Sunflower

by unoriginalwrites



Series: Haikyuu!! Quarantine Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Braids, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unoriginalwrites/pseuds/unoriginalwrites
Summary: Shits and giggles I think my Haikyuu ships would do during this shitstorm
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Haikyuu!! Quarantine Fluff Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Sunflower

“Your hair is really soft after washing it,” It was a simple statement, but it left Kenma covering his face with his Nintendo Switch. Even if Shouyou was already sitting behind him on the couch unable to notice his embarrassment.

Kenma’s shoulders relaxed at the touch, “Well, I guess that’s what happens when it’s ungreasy and recently conditioned.”

“Are you high wired not to take compliments or something?” The younger sighed, “Like when you’re being manufactured does your How-To book come with ‘gratefulness’ crossed out?”

“Yes, in fact, it also comes with ass-kicking underlined,” the other threatened, but there was no real menace to back it up. Instead, there was only bliss as his hair was casually being stroked with fingers scratching lightly at the freshly washed roots. He hummed. Satisfied.

The cup of green tea Shouyou was originally nursing now sat still on the coffee table as the ginger reached to play with the grown out dyed tips.

“If you want I can fix the bleach, I remember back in high school it almost covered your full head, now it’s just a sad ombre,” He spoke nostalgically, then started to section off hair, “Can I braid your hair?”

“Why ask when you’re already doing it?”

“So, do you want me to stop?” 

Kenma glanced back behind him muttering, “I never said that.”

Shouyou smiled, racking his fingers through his mismatched hair. The younger, soon realized he didn’t know how to braid hair. Well, at least french braid, he gave it his best attempt after watching several youtube videos discreetly the night before. Instead, he ended up just tangling his boyfriend’s hair a bit.

“Ugh, sorry Kenma, let me get the hairbrush.” He rushed, trying to work his legs around the older who sat previously on the floor in-between Shouyous knees.

“It’s fine,” Kenma simply stated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ears. He would never tell Hinata, but Kenma secretly loved it when he brushed his hair, especially right after it had just been washed, still wetter than damp, when the brush would just glide across his skin. It was probably the intimate thing he loved doing the most. Not that brushing hair was very intimate.

The twenty-three-year-old discovered he was asexual back in high school, definitely noticed in junior high, but learned the proper label later on. He identified as demi-sexual. He sometimes thought he could only love Hinata like that, but he knew at least there were things he enjoyed and things he didn’t, and the fact that Hinata respected and accepted all those things still makes him warm and tingly inside. But god forbid if Shouyou ever did find out.

“Good luck finding the hair bleach I like anyway,” Kenma called out.

“That’s true, everything I love is basically run out, even those shrimp flavored chips I love!” Shouyou yelled even though he had returned to the living room.

“Oh, poor you and your poor snacks, not like anyone has actually gotten sick,” Kenma countered.

He pouted sitting down, “I know that! I just, I miss volleyball, and my teammates, I love you and I love being around you, but I used to run in the mountains to get rid of my energy! Now I’ve just been playing DDR to get it all out, and it barely works as I suck at it.”

“I know it’s been hard for you being so extroverted and all, I’m sorry, I just wish I could empathize with you, you know how I am,” Kenma tried.

“Yes, and I love that about you! Don’t go acting emo on me now,” He leaned forward wrapping his arms around the man on the floor, “If it wasn’t for your need to find a job indoors and your love of videogames, we’d be in a lot more trouble if I worked a normal nine to five.”

Kenma only nodded, tucked a piece of hair behind his ear again, then touching Shouyou’s arm.

“That tickles,” He mumbled into Kenma’s neck. Though he wasn’t sure he wanted Kenma to stop.

He finally let out a breath and sat back up to brush the lightly tangled mixed brunette and blonde hair. And if Kenma paused his game and closed his eyes for a minute, he wasn’t going to say anything.


End file.
